U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,860 discloses a mount for an antenna mast comprised of a non-collapsible base member which, in horizontal cross section, is substantially cylindrical. This mount employs a conical top and has a magnet disposed within the base member. Mounts of this type, while providing a substantially rigid and aerodynamic mount for positioning an antenna mast in a substantially rigid vertical position, are not easily stored due to the substantial volume occupied by the base member.
In applications where an antenna mount is to be stored within a case which can, for instance, also house a radio transceiver, it is desirable that the antenna mount be as small as possible. Heretofore, it has not been possible to reduce the base size substantially since a relatively broad base area is required to provide secure mounting against wind forces acting on the antenna during deployment on the roof of a car or the like.